


Arcee and Grimlock Super Team

by 888Allis888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, They are such good friends!, is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/888Allis888/pseuds/888Allis888
Summary: After some more long tedious flying through space, boring themselves half to death, there was a party to break it up and bring on some moral to the crew. Arcee and Grimlock teams up after the impromptu rescue mission of everyone that no one knows about, and no one believes. They start a game of trying to tell the most outrageous versions to outdo each other. High Grade is had a plenty, and overcharged shenanigans ensue.





	Arcee and Grimlock Super Team

**Author's Note:**

> I am just really curious if there could be something more there, ok? 
> 
> Non-standard pronoun for Teletran-X and Ratchet is Tey/Tem/Teirs  
Non-standard pronoun for Hot Rod is Cer/Cer/Cers  
There are others, but those were the ones used (let me know if I missed one)
> 
> Also, this might be a teaser, meaning I migth work on it more. If so there will be changes in tags and maybe ratings and warnings aswell.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> For terminologies; see endnotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is already started.

“And then Teletran-X slingshots through the ship to get there in time to jump start the shields and tey are just in time! The supernova went super, and we had a front row seat,” Arcee finishes her accounts singing supernova and then sweeping her arms out with a flourish to encompass the magnificent view she was talking about.

“No way!” Hot Rod exclaims with wide optics, unbelieving but enthralled.

“It is true indeed,” Grimlock says sagely with a nod. “Except the flock was much bigger, blocking out the view completely. That was why we didn’t notice the star going nova sooner.”

“And you tamed them all in but a breem to lead them safely over the ship?” Cheetor asks and Arcee nods. “Wasn’t that dangerous?” 

“Yes, very,” she answers. “They have claws strong enough to rip apart ships bigger than this.”

The three younger Transformers looks at them with a mix of awe and disbelief, and not a small portion of envy.

“I can’t believe we missed that!” Bumblebee says with a note of disappointment.

There is a shift in the music and Hot Rod perks up and proceeds to drag the other two with cer to the dance floor. Cers words of ‘I love this song, we got to dance!’ disappears under the noise of the party as they stumbles way from the the Femme and the Dinobot.

Grimlock giggles.

Arcee tries but can’t help her snorting laughter getting out, holding held it in check for the duration for that conversation. 

“They sucked it up like sponges!” she wheezes out between the snort.

“This is fun,” replies Grimlock and drains the rest of his drink. “Come, lets get some more of these. Ratchet has outdone temself with this recipe.”

“Yes, lets.”

**Author's Note:**

> Breem:  
a. Cybertronian; n. Time unit. Cybertronian minute.  
i. 8.3 Earth minutes


End file.
